


Truth or Dare

by FallenAkito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, High School AU, Luna is in High School with them, Lunoct, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promptis - Freeform, Promptis White Day 2018, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, awkward confessions, break ups, brotherhood era, don't ask me how that happened, horror movies, planned as more Noct's point but somehow switches later to Prom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: It's never easy if you are a part of the most popular couple on school grounds. Even more when you finally realize that this is not what you want and your heart belongs to someone else. Noctis is dealing with this problem for a while now as he doesn't want to hurt his girlfriend. But still he can't stop thinking about the person he holds most dear.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there again! 
> 
> I know I should probably updating my multi-chap and hey it's already in the making (that said it's under beta so it should be up soon for the ones who might be waiting <3), but here is my contribution to Promptis White Day 2018 event. 
> 
> Day 3 - Free Day
> 
> It's basically just tooth-rotting fluff but with a little bittersweet bite to it. 
> 
> Thanks goes to @bluebottle762 for beta-reading <3.

 

It wasn’t always easy to keep things quiet and discreet when you’re one of the most popular students in high school. Therefore it was no real surprise almost the whole school knew what was going on. The corridors were full of whispers whenever the couple passed by.

To be honest Noctis really had thought it would be a bit easier. He expected everything would change for the better over time, but in reality it only got worse.

The relationship of Lunafreya and the prince of Lucis started a while ago. A lot of people already assumed that the childhood friends would sooner or later fall in love with each other. Most of them were supportive, but there were indeed a few girls and boys who weren’t appealed by the thought of the two dating each other.

Prompto sometimes made jokes about it, patting Noctis’ back and telling him that he should’ve seen this coming. Jealousy was just natural, and maybe… Well, sometimes Noctis even wished a certain someone would feel jealous over him. He had to remind himself that wishing for something like that was unfair and not something you’d wish someone to experience at all.

Although Noctis was happy having Luna at his side as his girlfriend, something still felt strange. He pushed it onto the fact somehow it was getting more difficult to arrange his freetime. Like all the stuff he had to do outside of school, taking care of obligations as a prince. Ignis was constantly reminding him of his responsibilities whenever his attention wandered away from them.

Or he was feeling bad about his best friend, who had seemed to get sulky when Noctis had to cancel another one of their movie or gaming nights. Either because he was busy with responsibilities or he was going out with Luna. Maybe the prince was feeling bad because, yes, he had noticed that Prompto had backed down quite a bit in the last few weeks.

Noctis wasn't sure if it should make his heart tighten up this much when Prompto brusquely greeted him in the morning before heading for the classroom.

All in all nothing about Prompto should keep his mind this busy anymore, now that he and Luna were an actual thing. He really loved Luna. in all honesty she was an angel, she'd be the best girlfriend a man could even wish for. Still... something felt off.

At first he thought it would just go away, that it was nothing to worry about. He went with this in mind for a while.

But it didn't settle down at all.

There were occasions when he and Luna got intimate. It wasn't bad, nothing of it was bad at all, but it was not helpful in any way that his mind wasn't able to focus on the one he should adore in the first place. It was unsettling in all kind of ways. With passing days and weeks Noctis started to realize he still felt attracted to that stupid chocobo maniac, and it was getting worse with each passing day.

He felt miserable. Knowing he shouldn’t think like this, that he should just stay with Luna, but he knew sooner or later this would start to get problematic. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings, it surely was the last thing Noctis actually wanted. But what should he do? Staying with the blonde girl to make her happy, or coming up as the selfish idiot he was and fuck everything up?

And even if he didn’t say anything and just kept it quiet to himself, the prince was sure Luna would sooner or later figure out something was up. Probably sooner than later judging by the concerned looks she gave him on the way to her apartment after school. His mind was still circling around the brief goodbye he’d given his best friend. He was not able to unsee the shade of sadness in the violet-blue depths of his eyes when Prompto had turned around, shouldering his bag and leaving for his way home. It made it even harder for Noctis, feeling torn between the current situation and his feelings. He almost jumped when Luna squeezed his hand, a warm smile gracing her delicate features. Noctis tried his best to respond to it, even if it made his heart clench even more; the miserable feeling bubbling inside his stomach like angry bees.

_Six… what was he doing here…?_

 

* * *

 

They eventually arrived at Luna’s place. Usually they sat around, talking and working on homework together. It wasn’t like spending time with her made him unhappy, but something was missing.

He missed a certain someone…

After half an hour, Luna rose from her seat on the couch and walked over to the kitchen, expressing they should maybe take a break from learning for their next exam; which was coming up in the next days.

Of course she had noticed something was wrong, It was hard not to notice after knowing your boyfriend for such a long time. Knowing every little habit he picked up in the past years.

She weighed up if it might be better to talk about whatever was bothering Noctis. She didn’t want to force it out of him, but it wouldn’t be good if he continued to struggle with it all by himself. Maybe never finding out what to do. The most important thing to her was seeing her boyfriend happy. It was her duty to be there for him and support him, whatever the case may be.

Luna decided to carefully approach the topic, maybe she could coax it out of him in a way or another.

She left the kitchen, two cups of tea in hand. Her blue eyes rested on the form of Noctis, who was halfway lying on her couch, his phone in hand and scrolling lazily through news feeds. She could tell he wasn't really looking at it, his gaze looking right through the device.

Luna could tell something was keeping his mind busy with how he was constantly worrying his bottom lip, Bright blue orbs tinted with a shade of sorrow.

With a quiet sigh Luna put down the two cups on the coffee table. She wasn’t sure at all if she really wanted  to ask what was up, a quiet, toxic voice in the back of her head whispering all sorts of bad thoughts into her ear. But still... she was his girlfriend and she couldn't just leave it if Noctis was worrying about something.

"What's on your mind, Noctis? I can tell something is bothering you for quite a while now." The prince jumped at the sudden words and looked up, an apology on his lips already. Luna gave him a warm and honest smile, one you would think was coming straight from an angel. On the other hand, it was piercing right through his heart.

How could he be such an idiot. Such a coward.

"Uh.. it's nothing serious. Really, Luna."

Noctis could tell that Luna didn’t believe him, closing her eyes as her slender shoulders lowered and she took her seat next to him on the lounge. Silence spread between them, the feeling of his throat tightening was almost unbearable. He swallowed hard but the lump was still there. In a simple instinct he skittered closer, lying down on his side and placed his head on her lap.

The faint sweet scent of blooming flowers engulfed him completely as soon as he got close to her. Whenever he felt uneasy or like he was losing his grip on the world around him, his mind settled down with the warmth she was giving him.

But not today.

"Listen..." Delicate slender fingers brushed through his dark hair in an affectionate gesture, trying to give him some reassurance. "... I won't push you to say it. But believe me, keeping it in will not make it better. It may just start to chew on you from inside out. And you know, we’ve known each other for such a long time now.. you can tell me anything."

Silence fell on them until Noctis took a deep breath, licking his lips, trying to find the right words before turning onto his back. Seeing Luna's face was tearing him up, as much as he loved her but...

"It's... difficult.. and the last thing I want is to hurt you." His gaze flickered away, not being able to look at her; knowing he was fucking things up. "But..."

".. it's not right... is what you want to say."

The blue depths filled with all the guilt and the blame he took on himself as he looked up to her. Luna said it so clearly and without any second thoughts. He was inwardly groaning at how obvious he must have made it.

“Yeah…” Nothing but a whisper, his voice almost cracking. Not believing he was admitting this, maybe taking a step on a path he wasn’t sure he wanted to take. Maybe he should just let it go and stay with his childhood friend. “I’m sorry… I’m…” Whatever he wanted to say it died in another attempt of swallowing down the lump in his throat. Covering his eyes and half of his face with one of his arms he hoped he could just vanish right here, right now. “I’m an idiot…”

As the seconds passed without either of them saying anything, Noctis wondered if she would start yelling at him, but she didn’t. Like this angel of a human being could ever... she only took a deep breath, the smile on her lips still where it belonged as he dared to look, his arms crossed over his forehead. Again the young man asked himself how someone like her could even exist. 

"No, you are not. I already assumed it would be something like this. Still it's... it's not for me to decide to whom your heart belongs. I don't have the right to own it." Slowly Noctis’ arms sank down again. “My wish is not the only thing that matters here, Noctis. All I want is you to be happy. If it’s not me, then I can’t force you to stay .” Her voice had an undertone of sadness which was to be expected. But still.. the prince didn’t estimate such benevolence at all.

“So… you.. don’t hate me?”

Of course Noctis was scared to lose her, not only as a girlfriend but also as his childhood friend. Luna went silent, probably searching for the right words while withdrawing the hand which had brushed gently through the dark strands until now.

“Well… to say it wouldn’t sadden my heart would be a lie. But as I said… if someone else owns your heart, the only thing I can do to make you happy is to let go of you.” A weak smile appeared on his face as he heard those words, slowly sitting up again. He hadn't said anything about someone else, but on the other hand Noctis supposed it was pretty obvious. Running a hand through his hair he sighed in resignation.

“Ravus is going to behead me. That’s for sure.”

Oh yeah… Lunafreya’s protective brother was indeed a problem. He hadn’t been very fond of Noctis from the start, if he would hear that he’d broken up with his beloved sister he was sure he’d be done for. He was already freaking out on the inside, causing the blonde girl to chuckle behind him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll explain it to him.”

“Thank you… I’m sorry.”

Shaking her head, a few strands of golden blonde hair fell into her face, which she tucked behind her ear. Awkward silence followed after, Noctis pondered if it would be better to leave. he didn’t want to make this any harder for her. Even for him it felt kind of surreal that they really… well, ended the path they had decided to walk on together. Standing on a crossroad they’d now have to figure out separately.

The last months didn’t feel like months at all. More like a few days.

“So… I probably shouldn’t ask this, but … who is the person you’re interested in?”

“Uh… uhm..” Should he tell her? What if she thought something weird of him? “ well… it’s.. it’s Prompto.” He became more and more quiet with each word until the name was only just loud enough for Luna to hear.

“Prompto?” The blonde girl blinked, tilting her head to the side. Oh… oh, yeah. That made sense now if she looked at it more closely. Why didn’t she notice this earlier? All the time when Noctis had been looking at his best friend there was something in those bright blue eyes, a spark which never appeared when he looked at her.

Yeah... it had been kind of obvious.

Luna presumed either she had been too blind to see the sign or she just didn’t want to see it in the first place. Even someone like her wasn’t immune to selfishness, and maybe… just maybe.. she had purposefully closed her eyes on all these signs, just to keep Noctis at her side. But it wasn’t right…

“Have you told him already?”

“No and I don’t think I ever will.” A sigh escaped his lips while leaving his head hanging. He had been thinking about this a lot… but the risk was just too high. He wouldn’t be able to stand it if he scared him away.

“Why? Do you think he will reject you?” 

“I.. I don’t know? Maybe. I mean.. he always raves about Cindy. He told me he’d like to ask her out.” Which would be a problem if he wasn’t into guys or something. Maybe he would creep the fuck out of him with it. Luna made a noise of deep thinking, tapping her cheek with a finger.

“Cindy is only interested in the cars her grandpa is working on. She has no interest in guys or relationships at all.” Luna was probably right… but still, there was a chance of everything going down to hell. “Just give it a try. Even if he does reject you… you two are basically glued together. Never ever, even if earth goes to hell, would he leave your side as a friend.”  

“... Not sure if you are right, but I’ll think about it.” Scratching the back of his head Noctis looked at the piles of papers and books. There was no way he’d be able to concentrate anymore today, and Luna wouldn’t be up for it for sure. “Maybe we should… put this down for today…”

“That might be a good idea.”

Although Luna was trying to cover it up he could hear the hurt and discomfort in her voice. Usually sounding gentle and caring towards the people around her. It was sad. She never put herself first. The first thing she thought of was always everyone else. Noctis really hoped she would find someone who could make her happy… she deserved to be cherished for the rest of her life, but he wasn’t the right man for it.

A while later he texted Ignis to pick him up, and packed his things. After a short wait, outside of the house his advisor was waiting inside the car, watching the prince leaving the flat of his supposed-to-be-girlfriend. His heart felt like a heavy stone had sat down on it when his steps led him through the door. The whole situation seemed so unreal to him.

“Well.. I’ll see you in school then..?” He turned around, worry settling down in blue depths as he watched Luna try to give him another of her reassuring smiles.

“Yes… have a safe trip home..” It seemed like something was still on her mind, unsaid and urging her to talk but Luna refrained. So Noctis took a deep breath before turning around.

He didn’t get to take the steps down though. “Noctis.”

He felt her reaching for his arm, her fingers curling oh so carefully around it, stopping him from leaving. Swallowing hard he turned around, not able to see those bright blue depths he always wanted to look happy. Judging by her shivering she was trying to hold back tears. “Could you.. just… for a second..?” It was nothing more than a mere whisper but Noctis wouldn’t deny it. This was his fault in the first place.

Quietly he opened his arms and wrapped them around her slender figure, now able to clearly feel the trembling which she tried to suppress. Leaning his cheek against her blonde hair, holding tightly onto her it felt like a farewell forever. Although Luna already made it clear she wouldn’t leave his side at all, but seeing her like this, her face pressed into his chest and trying to keep her composure - it tore him apart.  

Slowly, after a couple of minutes, she calmed down enough so he could release her from his embrace. That didn’t change anything about the fact he was still worried about her.

“You sure you’re okay? I can… call someone to come over and stay with you, if you want…”

Shaking her head, her blonde hair swayed from side to side. 

“No it’s fine. Thank you for your concern. I might call Cindy later…” A weak smile graced her features, her eyes reddened by the tears she had tried to hold back. “Just… maybe prepare for her to crash into your mailbox later. You know her.” The little chuckle lacked all of the usual cheerfulness. Well to be honest Noctis already expected someone would contact him later about this. He wouldn’t be upset about Luna telling one of her friends that they broke up, so that was understandable.

“Nah… it’s okay. I figured someone was going to whip my ass for this… I’m fine, don’t worry. It’s my fault anyway.” Or at least that was how Noctis felt, because he had hoped his feelings for a certain chocobo lover would just fade away. He’d picked up this relationship in high hopes and now he was the one fucking this up. He certainly felt like he deserved to get slapped.

“It’s fine Noctis. I’m not addressing reproaches to you.”

“Thank you…” Carefully he brushed some of the blonde hair away, tugging it behind her ear. “... and even if I don’t have the right to say it… but please believe me.. I’ll be there whenever you need me. Just give me a call and I’ll help you out whatever it may be. Always.”

“I will remember it. Just… give me some time.” She said, this time there was a little twitch around the corners of her mouth that seemed more honest. 

It would be fine.

Not tomorrow and maybe not the next week, but in the future. when he finally slipped into the car next to Ignis he took a deep breath, feeling the tension fading away and giving his mind some space to relax. His advisor waved her goodbye shortly and got back on the road. Noctis could tell that he already assumed what had happened.

“Will Lady Lunafreya be okay, Noct?” he asked. Noct had been waiting for the question. His gaze directed out of the window to his side, his elbow resting on the opened window. The fresh breeze keeping his mind in the here and now while trying not to get lost in thoughts of if he had made a mistake.

Well… it would be pointless to hide it from Ignis.

“I guess so…”

The young prince’s advisor knew he wouldn’t get any more answers so he let it go for now. Not only Luna needed some time to adjust to the recent turn of events.

 

* * *

 

The next two weeks weren't enjoyable at all for the prince. Not that he didn't expect this. He wasn't even surprised to see an amount of voice messages and mailbox notifications on his phone the next morning. Noctis didn't care to listen through all of them, the first eight calls all had been from Cindy - as already estimated. Of course she'd be mad at him but he wasn't holding a grudge against her. Cindy was just trying to protect Luna. he could have sworn in a couple of the voicemails Luna was complaining in the background about pestering Noctis with this anyway.

Still... it didn't end with Cindy. Not when rumors and talk spread through the school grounds like wild fire. Every now and then someone asked him if it was true and why. The curse of being the most popular couple in high school.

The young man was happy to have a few relaxing moments whenever he retreated to the rooftop during his breaks. Even Prompto had accepted to join him, sensing Noctis wasn't feeling quite well. Whatever was bothering Prompto, he pushed it down to be there and support his best friend through this. That said... Noctis hadn't told him anything about his break up until now and it was a surprise Prompto hadn’t asked about it. Maybe he really was kind of oblivious, his head always too far up in the clouds to pay attention to rumours in the corridors. On the other hand, his best friend never cared about people talking nonsense anyway. So maybe he just brushed it off and never asked about it.

"Sooo... no plans with Luna tonight?" Prompto looked at him curiously, raising the soda bottle to his lips. He wasn't sure if his friend was listening at all because he was occupied with his phone, tapping lazily on the display.

"We're not a couple anymore." His mind needed some time to process the words until he almost choked on his beverage. Coughing he knocked his chest with his hand, the prickling sensation still tickling his nose as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"You... what?? Wait... what happened? Why?"

Noctis was still looking at his phone, focused on his game. It might look like he wasn’t interested in talking about this topic, but to be honest the prince was just nervous about addressing this to Prompto in any way. The game wasn't distracting at all, so he tapped out of it and turned the display off. "Did she ditch you... or-?" Prompto urged him carefully, not entirely sure if he was making this harder for his friend. Although Noctis didn't seem to be very sad or disappointed.

"Well... let's say we talked about it and figured it's not working out. We left it at that and decided to stay friends. Better this way, I guess."

"Oh."

Finally able to breathe normally again Prompto put his drink aside, his head tilting. "That's surprising.... I mean... I thought you loved her?" Noctis could've sworn he was hearing a tone of worry in his voice, but maybe it was only his imagination. He leaned back against the wall.

"I did. Or at least I thought I did... but not in the way I'd liked it to be."

Not in the way he loved his best friend to be more precise. But that was something he refused to say out loud, not knowing how Prompto would react to it. He couldn’t put their friendship at risk, even if Luna had told him that she didn't believe in Prompto giving him the cold shoulder.

"Well... then it's just the two of us again, huh? Good ol' times..." Rubbing the back of his head Prompto chuckled in embarrassment. Still.. there was definitely an undertone of relief in his voice too. "But hey... if you, you know.. need a shoulder to cry on, I'm your man, buddy." The blonde already regretted his choice of words right after. Why was his tongue always faster than his thoughts? Damn it.

"Uhm... thanks?" A smile rested on the prince's lips. "But seriously, I'm fine. It's just... people asking questions all the time is stressing me out. I can't concentrate on anything for at least five minutes."

"Hrm... you definitely need some time to relax. How about a movie and video games? You can pick what we're watching if you like." Prompto offered, shifting into a cross-legged position. Noctis had not thought his friend would come up with this idea but Noctis didn't mind. A faint trace of a devious smirk graced his features.

"Sure you want to do that? Letting me pick the movie? You know how this will end, Prompto." Of course his friend knew he was into horror movies, loving the thrill of them. Although Noctis had seen _so_ many terrible ones in his lifetime, now he definitely knew which studios and regisseurs to avoid. But speaking of Prompto... the blond got scared pretty fast, drawing his knees up to his chin and trying not to look at the screen yet trying to follow the story. It was cute.

Wincing beside him Prompto squinted.

"U-Uhm.. yeah and? I don't mind watching a horror movie with you." He knew it would make Noctis happy because usually he had to watch them alone unless he pestered Ignis long enough to stay with him.

"Is that so? Alright. I'll pick one not too scary for you."

He casually poked him in his side only to get a sulky look out of his friend. "I won't get scared! I'm fine with anything, you dumbass!" he said, weakly slapping Noctis’ arm. Still he was happy to hear him chuckle finally. It had been a while since he’d heard it did last.

 

* * *

 

_Fuck this shit._

He was scared as hell.

What had he gotten himself into by accepting Noctis' challenge in watching a horror movie with him? Not the best idea he had if he dared to say that. He was sitting here in his bedroom, his knees up so he could hide his face in them and trying to withstand the urge to cling to his best friend's arm at each jumpscare that came up whilst Noctis was lazily half lying on the sheets next to him.

He had taken a pillow and put it behind his back against the headboard to lean against it, his legs stretched out and ankles crossed. Whenever Prompto jumped beside him he shot him a glance and smirked to himself. He hadn't picked one of the hardcore ones... to be honest this movie belonged more into his 'yeah if you really don't know what to watch when you're bored you can take this one'-shelf.

Sometimes he caught himself staring at the blond but fortunately Prompto didn't notice.

After almost two hours (more like an eternity to Prompto) the credits started to roll and he took a deep breath, letting go of his knees as he rubbed his face with both hands.

"Ugh... it's over. Finally."

"Pfft. I warned you. Don't let me pick one in the first place. Which, by the way, wasn't even one of the scariest." Shrugging his shoulders Noctis sat up, reaching for the remote to stop the disc and pat one of his friend's knees. "You did good though."

Prompto looked at him like a deer in headlights, a bit of color crept onto his cheeks. Did he… just praise him…? Oh dear, his heart needed to stop racing like this.

"U-Uhm... thanks? But please don't make me watch another one with you in the near future. I had enough for a couple of months." A wry smile sneaked onto his lips as he scratched the back of his head with one hand, chuckling weakly. "Man... I don't want to know how many Luna had to watch with you though." It was more of a statement to himself, but Prompto regretted it the moment he said it. He felt the mood shift as concerned blue eyes looked at him. _Fuck._

He had promised to keep Noctis distracted and now he’d brought up Luna again. "Sorry... I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine, Prom. Don't worry." Prompto could tell that Noctis wasn't fine with it. Not that he was sad about this end of his relationship, but he could still see a spark of guilt in the blue orbs, clouding them. Noctis tried to cover it up fast with a surprising suggestion. "How about... a round of Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or Dare..?" He blinked at him in confusion, tilting his head. "... it's been awhile since we played that game, buddy."

"Yeah, for obvious reasons." A snort escaped the prince, yes, he remembered well why they hadn’t played this again. The daring between him and the chocobo maniac got ridiculous pretty fast. They had ended Gladio’s birthday party in a bunch of drunk and stupid dares, with Noctis taking pictures of his dick and Prompto running around the block in his boxers. Hilarious for Gladio, not so hilarious for the two underaged boys who ended up having a massive hangover the next morning. Ignis had had to deal with their constant whining about feeling like shit.

They had vowed to never do it again. On the other hand there was no alcohol involved today so it should be fine. "Are you in?" Noctis asked again, anticipation mirrored on his face.

"Sure why not. Who is gonna start?"

"I can. I'll pick dare for the first round." Oho. The prince was surely brave to start with this but okay. Prompto made a thinking noise, figuring what the other could do until he had something in mind.

"Alright. Then... act out your favourite scene of your favourite movie." That was an easy one and Noctis didn't seem to have any problem with it, confirming with a hum before getting up. Clearing his throat he looked at a point on the wall, although his sight was more going through it, his expression tender and almost daydreaming. Prompto perked up his ears.

" _She's beautiful. These Italian liners, you know, they couldn't compete for speed, so they built these floating art palaces instead. She was reported missing on the 21st May 1962 off the coast of Labrador. Funny thing is, there was no distress signal, no contact. She just disappeared. She was gone. So ever since that day every captain and his mother has been looking for her, hoping she hasn't gone down. Do you know what this means?_ "

Listening to his words Prompto was startled how authentically Noctis was acting this out. He really felt like there was genuine desire and hope in his voice.

"What?" The blond answered out of sheer instinct although he hadn’t really been asked in the first place. The prince smiled at him anyway, eyeing him with a triumphant look.

" _It means under the law of the sea, she's ours. Let's not keep a lady waiting._ " With that he ended his little scene and shrugged, sitting down on the bed again. His friend was impressed by the performance.

"Wow. I didn't think you could pull it off this well. You really are a nerd." he said and chuckled.

"Says who?" Yeah okay Noctis was right... he was a nerd for chocobos. If you asked him anything about them he could give you an answer immediately.

"Anyway. Your turn. What are you taking on?"

"Fair and square, I take dare." Lame pun intended it had his wished for effect with Noctis almost cracking before finding his composure again and looking around for what Prompto could do. Eventually his sight landed on the water bottle on the nightstand. He had taken two with them for the movie and Prompto had barely touched his drink - being too tensed up for snacks or drinking. He reached out for the bottle and threw it over, the blond catching it on reflex.

"Drink it up. But in one go. Without stopping."

Prompto lifted an eyebrow, his gaze switching between the bottle and his friend.

"That's all you can come up with?" Opening the top Prompto raised it to his lips, starting to take one gulp after another. Well it wasn't that much and he was relieved that Noctis didn't gave him a liter bottle earlier. Noctis was watching him intently, and he could feel his eyes on him, trailing down to his neck as he had to tilt his head back to finish drinking. A blush formed on his cheeks and he tried to fight it down.

Prompto could feel how the little hairs on the back of his neck started to tingle and stand up, goosebumps making their way over his arms. _Oh dear, Prompto, don't freak out now. He only wants to make sure you're not cheating_. Of course that’s what it was. As if Noctis would look at him like that for any other reason.

Not that he didn't wish for it. The chocobo lover had had a crush on his best friend for a long time now. It felt like ages already. He never had the courage to speak up to him, anyway... well... why should he? The prince would never like him the same way he did though.

He squeezed his violet eyes shut at the last sips before finishing his task, taking the bottle away with a ‘phew’. "See! I did it. Ugh... don't blame me if I have to get up a few times tonight." His bladder would probably judge him for this later and proceed to make tonight not as relaxing as it should be.

“As long as you actually get up and don’t just pee in my bed I don’t mind.”

“Eww… gross. I’m not five anymore!” And he was happy about that. His time as a lonely fat kid hadn’t been the best. "Your turn."

"Hrm... truth."

Interesting. Prompto got the chance to get some things out of him at least, because there were some things he'd like to know. Although he didn't want to scare his friend away. Who knows how Noctis would react if his best friend came up with stupid confessions. No... better to keep that to himself.

"Do you dislike Cindy in any way?"

As the prince blinked at him in confusion he guessed that Noctis hadn't expected this question.

"No? I never said I don't like her?" Yeah well okay he had his issues with the blonde technophile at the moment but it didn’t mean he hated her or anything. It was just… the circumstances. "Why do you ask?"

"U-uhm... I was just curious. You always seemed grumpy when I used to talk about Cindy. So.. yeah?" This wasn't giving away too much information was it? It didn’t sound like he presumed Noctis would be jealous right? He prayed for it internally. But Noct just shrugged it off.

"Nah. It's fine. Don't worry. Even if I’m single again you can go out with whoever you want. You don’t have to be considerate of me, Prompto.” _Good job, Noct, telling lies_ , Noctis thought to himself.

Meanwhile, it wasn’t what the blond had wanted to hear, because going out with Cindy only had one meaning to him. He’d been trying to see if Noctis was maybe getting jealous, but now he wasn’t sure anymore. Cindy wasn’t interested in him anyway. Plus Noctis didn’t sound like he could like him in a different way after all. “Prom?”

“Hrm? What? … Err… I’ll pick dare again!” he said a little bit too fast, his arms flailing in panic. Gosh, that was close.

“Dare huh… hrm… oh! Alright Prompto, I dare you to wear your glasses.” Violet blue eyes widened and a groan of disapproval made its way out of the blond. Noctis knew how much he hated how he looked when he had to put on his glasses. Even more so after he had put so much effort into his new image. His glasses never got back on his nose in front of other people… only on lazy sunday mornings when no one was around to see.

“Ugh… do I really have to do that?” Cringing, he fiddled with his fingers, hoping that Noctis would just drop it, but instead he looked at him almost challenging.

“What? Are you dropping out?”

“N-No! … Sheesh. I’ll do it.” Prompto stood up and walked over to his bag, rummaging through its contents of pyjamas and other stuff until he pulled out a little container, shaped like cute little yellow chocobos, and a slightly bigger case. With those in hand he walked into the bathroom, leaving his friend alone.

The light went on as he looked into the mirror, a pink shade on his cheeks and around his nose. Why did Noctis want to see him with his glasses anyway? Whatever. It was just a stupid dare and Noctis had already seen him with his glasses once or twice. He opened the little container and took his contacts out, putting them neatly aside. His eyes rested on the pair of glasses, folding them apart and looking at them like they were a bug or something. _There is no turning back now, Prompto. He did already see you with them on anyway. He won’t dislike you for wearing them._

With a resigned sigh he put them on, giving himself one last glance in the mirror. His face looked so different with the thin black frames resting on his nose. Insecurity made him flinch as soon as he opened the bathroom door to go back to Noctis, who was awaiting him eagerly.

The container with his contacts landed in his backpack before he sat down next to his friend again, shying away from looking at him directly.

“You… look cute in them.” Blinking in confusion Prompto looked up and met bright blue eyes; nothing but honesty in them, telling him there was nothing to worry about at all. It made his heart jump and his hands tremble.

For a long time Noctis' gaze lingered on his best friend. Eventually he realized that his heart would always belong to him and to no one else, there was no way out of it. The way he was looking at him, curiosity in those blue depths with a violet tint, a faint shade of pink over his nose, his freckles standing out more on his skin than they already did. It took all of Noctis’ willpower not to just grab and kiss him.

"So, Noct. What are you picking this time?" This time Prompto tried to hide all his nervousness, a smile creeping onto his lips, waiting for the prince to answer. It didn't take long for him to decide though.

"Truth."

That came… straight? Prompto tried to figure out what to ask next, his mind circling around the same thought. He was dying to know more about how Noctis might feel about him… but he was too scared to ask him. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture. How to put this right...

"So... uhm..," should he really ask something like that? What if... "Do you.. have a crush on someone?" Prompto heard himself blabbering out the words before he could hold himself back. Biting his lip as soon as a silence fell over them, heavy and overwhelming. He wasn't sure if Noctis was pondering if he should tell him or not.

"Yes I have." he said, his face dead serious and Prompto had to swallow, not sure if he wanted to know more but... he had to...

Opening his mouth the question was already on the tip of his tongue, but Noctis jumped in before he could say anything, "Your turn, Prom." The photographer closed his mouth like a fish without water and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guess.. I'll take truth then." he said with a pout. Noctis didn't seem to mind anyway. It didn't even take long to find a question he desperately needed answers for.

"Well, then tell me this: why did you distanced yourself from me when Luna and I started dating?"

The question took Prompto by surprise, the heat in his cheeks increasing. Well there had been a specific reason but he couldn't tell him the real one. Noct would probably start hating him and he wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"U-uhm... I guess, I didn't want to stand in your way? I mean.. it's understandable that you wanted to have your time with Luna? So I stepped aside for a bit." Scratching the back of his head, Prompto forced a fake chuckle out of his throat. It was not completely a lie, to be honest.

The blond hoped Noctis would buy it and just leave it at that, but he could tell just from the bright blue eyes that the prince wasn't believing any of his words. He still left it at that. Maybe because he knew Prompto wouldn't tell him the truth, anyway. "Okay? So what do you want to pick now?"

Prompto prayed inwardly that Noctis would go for truth again so he could ask him who his secret crush was. Even if a part of himself didn't want to find out, already knowing the prince of Lucis would never ever fall in love with someone like him. If he had a crush on someone it most likely would be someone else.

"Dare this time."

Damn this guy. Noctis must have known he was going to ask this question and tried to ditch it. Prompto made a noise of disapproval while thinking, his foot lazily tapping against the floor. What would be a good dare then...

Oh… he got an idea.

"Alright. I dare you to confess to your crush right now in the most romantic way you can." He could barely hold back a laugh when Noctis looked at him in shock. Well it has it's obvious reasons. The prince had as much sense for romance as much as a potato would count as a flower.

Noctis didn't see this coming at all, and now the only thought in his head was ' _Fuck, Prom you bastard._ ' How was he now supposed to get out of this situation? He remembered Luna telling him he should just be honest and tell him how he was feeling, but what if... what if his best friend rejected him? Sighing heavily, Noctis looked at the sheet between him and Prompto, staring holes into it until he finally rose to his feet, wandering up and down the room for a few times while gathering his thoughts.

Prompto meanwhile watched him intently. He only had two options in his head as to what would likely happen.

 _First:_ Noctis would back down and drop this dare, switching to truth again. Of course because the young prince didn't like to embarrass himself in front of his best friend.

 _Second:_ He would grab his phone and dial the number of his supposed crush and tell the person what he was feeling. Or send a text message, if he was too scared.

There might be a third option but Prompto was pretty sure the chances for this was unlikely to happen so he didn't even consider to think about it in the first place.

After a while Noctis returned to his bed, sat down on the mattress and leaned over to reach for his phone. Oh? So he was going to tell his crush for real now? A stab of pain shot through his chest, unwanted, clawing into his heart oh so painfully. He was regretting his dare now.

He already halfway expected his friend would call the person he was thinking of. Dear Six... did he want to know at all? Listening to him confessing his love in an awkward attempt at romance would kill him.. even more if it happened to end up with Noctis in another relationship. Taken Away from him. Prompto hated himself for thinking about something so selfish.

He was ready to just fling himself out of the window when his friend scrolled through his contact list, tapping on an entry and then the dialing symbol. It felt like ages, as Noct raised the phone to his ear, Prompto could tell his hand was trembling.

What he didn't expect to happen was the buzzing sound accompanied by his ringtone going off. His violet-blue eyes widened in confusion.

 _Coincidence._ Yeah.. that was definitely a coincidence.

Prompto winced when he noticed the urging look on his friend's features, like he was demanding him to look at his damn phone. So he did, pulling it from his pants pocket. An almost inhuman noise escaped his lips at the name flashing on the display. Together with a selfie, he had attached to his contact Information. A picture taken on their trip outside Insomnia last summer.

His mind not completely sure if this was real, sure this was a prank or a damn dream, he almost clicked on the wrong button, taking the call and raising the phone to his ear. Even if it was ... weird with Noctis sitting in front of him, only inches away; he could just stretch his arm out and touch him.

"Hey, Prom... it's me?" Noctis chuckled half-heartedly. The nervousness in his voice was enough to make the blond's heart race in his chest, he feared it would jump out of his ribcage any second. "Uh... There.. is something I need to tell you."

Noctis started worrying at his bottom lip again, his free hand was lying on his lap but if anyone would have taken it they’d be shocked how ice cold and sweaty it was. "I... I guess I lied to you."

"Eh?"

"I'm... not okay with you dating Cindy." With those words he lowered his phone, not caring that the call was still going. Prompto was sitting right in front of him, looking like he would faint any second and Noctis wasn't feeling any better. Either way he would burn to death because he could feel this fucking heat in his cheeks from embarrassment and tension or he would pass out from his heart pumping his blood way too fast through his veins. "I like you... for far too long now. And even if I know I'll put everything at risk of losing my best friend... but I think... just friends isn't enough for me anymore."

Prompto had estimated everything but not this. The pinkish color spread on his cheeks and over his nose turning into beet red. Was this... really happening right now? The prince... liked him? Not like his best friend? Not like his buddy for movie and game nights?

Tears welled up in his eyes, causing Noctis to nearly freak out. "P-Prom! Don't cry! What's wrong now?" He threw his phone to the side and scooted closer. Just a few inches but still. The last thing he wanted was to make Prompto cry. Honestly... he couldn't stand Prompto crying at all. It was tearing up his heart in a painful way.

"N-Nothing... I'm just... relieved." A little sob escaped the blond, his phone long forgotten on his own lap. Violet orbs blinked a few times, salty wet pearls rushing over his freckled skin. He raised his hand to take off his glasses, wipe them away and rub over his eyes with his arm. The tears didn't stop.

"Huh? What do you mean...?"

"I was... scared right now that you.. had someone else in mind. I wouldn't been able to stand that again..." Prompto didn't feel good with a confession like this, not when his best friend had been in a relationship with Luna before. "I'm sorry... I lied to you too. I... really tried to be happy for you and Luna. All I wanted was you to be happy. But the more I saw you together the more it was tearing me up. I'm the worst, Noct. All I thought was ‘why Luna? why not me?" Everything he had contained in the last weeks and months spilled to the surface now, the blond not being able to hold it back anymore.

Noctis realized he’d not only tortured himself with this, but also his best friend and dearly beloved. How could he have been so blind? Unable to see that Prompto had felt the same way he did all along.

Silently reaching out for him he cupped his cheeks in both of his hands, brushing away the trickles of tears with his thumbs, gently stroking over the smooth reddened skin.

"Shh... it's okay. I... I'm sorry I did that to you." Even if the prince tried to hold back the emotions of guilt, the slight trembling in his voice was still there. "I was too blind to actually see what was going on. And too scared to lose the most important person in the world..." The little sobs of his friend finally died down away and the tears seemed to stop. His cheeks and the area around his nose was still red from crying. At least a weak smile slowly spread on his lips.

"Dude... as if you could get rid of me that easily." Prompto was still sniffling but he sounded more cheerful than before.

A snort escaped Noctis as his gaze flickering down to those  oh so beautiful lips, only to slip back to the violet orbs. They were slightly reddened and swollen from crying, looking at him in anticipation. First Noctis thought about if it would be okay, but on the other hand... Prompto had already confessed to him too. So he threw all of his concerns away and leaned in.

The first careful touch was tender yet a bit awkward, maybe because they had been just friends for so long, but still it didn't fail to send butterflies soaring in the pit of their stomachs, lips clumsily but gently moving against each other. Noctis let go of his face, resting one hand in his neck while his friend didn't know where to put his own hands at all. They eventually landed on the prince's knee to support himself as he leaned closer. Slowly melting into the kiss he had dreamed of for so long, his eyes closed - all his senses focused on Noctis. There was nothing else that mattered anymore.

The feeling was warm, comforting and fueling his heart to pound even harder in his chest. This everlasting dance, tiptoeing around each other without approaching one another coming to an end at long last.

It felt like an eternity until they separated and Prompto opened his eyes again. Now there was definitely a little tint of color on Noctis’ cheeks too. Somehow it sent a warm and sparkling feeling through his whole body.

"Luna was right... I should've told you sooner." Noctis whispered, running a hand through his dark hair until he was rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Prompto blinked a few times, panicking as his mind processed what this meant. Oh dear… so Noctis’ former girlfriend knew about all this.

"Uhh... Luna must hate me right now..." Or better it wouldn't surprise him if she did... at first she had asked him to befriend the prince and now he had taken him away from her. Good job, Prompto.

"Nah... I don't think she's holding any grudge against you. It will take some time, sure, but she did understand. Don't worry."

Of course Noctis tried to calm him down but he had little success. Maybe he should apologize to her. Not .... not in the next few days but definitely someday. He couldn't just let this go. But for now to be here with his best friend... no, he could probably call him boyfriend now, it was everything he needed in this moment. Yet alone this thought made him smile like he was the happiest person of all on earth. With that in mind he reached for his phone again, opening the camera app after putting his glasses on.

"What are you doing?" Noctis asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Selfie." he said, a smirk reaching from one ear to the other as he skittered closer. "I mean this is an important day... so I'd like to hold onto that."

The faint tint of pinkish color across his cheeks never disappeared. Even more because Noctis was staring at him so openly, surely thinking he was cute or something like that. For a second the blond was tempted to lose himself in those blue depths, to throw himself onto him and kiss him breathless.

He’d like to see this spark of desire and longing in Noct’s eyes whenever he might look at him.

_Only at him. And no one else._

Prompto cleared his throat, holding his arm out as he leaned closer to snap the picture of the both of them.

Well, it was definitely not the last one he took that evening.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Gosh I didn't think it would get so long. Somehow this escalated quickly -lol-. I hope you enjoyed this trash at least a bit and see you for the next ones! 
> 
> Inspirational Songs: 
> 
> Jesse McCartney - Just so you know  
> GARNiDELiA - Kureha Itoshiuta  
> Carly Rae Jepsen - Your Type
> 
> PS: The first one to guess the movie Noct is performing the scene from can wish for a prompt xDD. Good Luck!


End file.
